Safe House
by geek.but.you.love.me
Summary: William Potter knew where they’re were going now, he prefers that home to this one, he wishes the man there was his real dad and not the man who shouts and screams at his Mum.
1. Arguements

**Safe House**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

Well unfortunately, I do not own any part of this story that you recognise. However, If you don't it is completely and utterly mine.

Possibly

* * *

They sat at the kitchen table, simply looking at each other. They knew they were going to have the same conversation that they always did, and they both knew it would end the same way. Neither wanted to begin, but they both knew it was evitable. Eventually she sighed and told him that she knows why he missed their son's birthday party. He starts shouting, accusing her of spying on him. She only flinched when he threw the bowl across the room and causing it to shatter against the cabinet. 

Two faces appeared in the doorway, one, the eldest, who looks just like the man screaming and shouting at her, complete with the messy black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. The other, has his Mother's red hair mixed with his Father's blonde, freckles are spattered across his face but his eyes belong solely to his father.

She spokes quietly and calmly telling her sons to return upstairs, offering them a small smile. They looked hesitantly at their mother, before the eldest boy pulled his brother away. The father, is now leaning against the back of the chair, breathing heavily, red in the face. He roughly tells her that he is going out. Only once she has heard the door slam shut and the tell tale crack of apparition, does she break down and allow her self to cry.

The eldest boy returned, carrying a small suitcase. He knew what happened when his parents fought. He knew the routine. He knew his father won't return for two days at least. He knew where they're were going now, he prefers that home to this one, he wishes the man there was his real dad and not the man who shouts and screams at his Mum.

"Mum? I packed mine and Matthew's suitcase. Shall I go get him now?" She looked to her eldest son and smiled, wiping the tears away. " No its ok I'll go get him William, you could go and find the floo powder for me though. Keep away from the glass, I'll get one of the house elves to clear it up in a moment." The young boy nodded and walked toward the store cupboard. She rose from her chair heading to her youngest son's room.

In the hallway, she paused. A photograph caught her attention, It had been taken a day after William was born ten years ago. He was cradled in her arms, her long red hair clenched in his tiny fist. His father gazed down through his glasses at his young family and occasionally kissed her forehead. Her duplicate would then look up at her husband and smile before going back to cooing over her newborn son.

She couldn't remember when her family was actually like this. This was just an image that had been real in the moment ,now, it was simply fiction. She walks on, a little faster up the stairs. When she reached Matthew's room she scooped the toddler into her arms and presses a motherly kiss to the vibrant strawberry hair positioned upon his head.

She returned to the kitchen, and called for her eldest son. William returned and handed her the blue ceramic pot, holding the powder. She thanked him, taking a handful and throwing it into the fire. She placed his free hand into her own, before shouting out their destination.

A house elf greeted them, and took the suitcase from William's hand. She lead her sons into the living area, where she knew he was waiting for them. The wards had alerted him to their presence. He stood in front of the window, arms clasped behind his back. Even with his back turned his looked as regal and important as he did whilst they were still at school. His white-blonde hair glistening in the sunlight. He asked the same question every time she came, and this visit was no different.

"Why don't you just leave him, Ginevra?"

and she always gave him the same reply,

"You know as well as I do, its not as easy as that, Draco" That is all that is ever said on the matter.

* * *

**A/N: **_This is my latest work in progress I'm guessing it will be about three or four chapters long depending on the reviews receive. This will be the shortest chapter. Harry's behaviour will be explained as will Ginny's friendship with Draco. Leave me a review if you are intrigued by the story start!! Thank you :)_

**Also if you come up with a better title let me know!!**

**Review please!!!**


	2. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: **

Well unfortunately, I do not own any part of this story that you recognise. However, If you don't it is completely and utterly mine.

Possibly.

**Flashbacks**

Draco walked over and took his son from her arms, " You would have thought Potter would have noticed that William was my son by now?" The little boy squealed in delight and placed his chubby little fingers around his Dad's nose.

She chuckled and followed him over to the sofa bringing Thomas with her. Her voice and face have changed. She is relaxed her, This is her home. "If I'm honest I don't think that Harry has even noticed that I have a three year son despite the fact we haven't slept together in eight years. We don't even share the same room."

"I always told you he was an idiot." He turned to the boy he considered as his own. "Matthew, you know how you had your birthday party here last week?" The black- haired boy nodded violently. "Well I think you left some presents upstairs in your room. If you go quick I bet there might be some chocolate frogs up there as well." They watched as Matthew's face broke out into a broad smile before he ran out of the lounge and upstairs, Ginny sighed and turned to the man who's face was being mauled by the toddler in his arms. "Why didn't I marry you first?"

He spoke as carefully as he could, despite the red-headed boy pulling at this mouth. "Because you have a thing for knights in shining armour."

Ginny snorted "That is not true. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."

Draco put William down on to the floor. "And that's why you let Potter hit you is it?"

Ginny looked at him, hurt obvious in her eyes. "That was low, Draco." and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "It was only one time." Draco moved from his chair to the sofa, placing on of his hands of hers. "Sorry. It may have only been one time Ginevra, but it was enough for me to notice it."

_Flashback._

_A heavily pregnant Ginevra Potter sat staring at the door. Her husband hadn't returned in over forty-eight hours, she was past worry now. Now she had reached anger. When she heard the tell-tale crack of his arrival and the sound of the key in the lock, she stood and moved to sit on the stairs, so he was the first thing he saw when he entered their house._

"_I'm not in the mood, right now, Gin. Just leave it alright."_

"_No, Harry. I won't just leave it! You have been there again haven't you. Harry there is no way you can track the residue of the killing curse nearly seven mouths after it was cast."_

_Harry gritted his teeth and stormed into the kitchen, Ginny pulled herself off the step with some difficulty._

"_Why are you so obsessed with finding out who killed them any way? All the death eaters were rounded up and thrown in Azkaban after Voldemort was killed. There's nothing more you can do." She called after him._

"_You don't understand this isn't about putting them in prison. This is about revenge. This is about making them feel pain. Azkaban is too good for their murderous scum of the earth arses." _

_He fumbled about in the cupboard, looking for the fire whiskey. Once he found it, he moved toward the dining table, and started unscrewing the cap. He took a long swig from the bottle, before slamming it down on the table. When he looked up, he saw his wife waddling in through the doorway, obviously hindered by her pregnancy. He just rolled his eyes at her. She starting talking and he took another swig from the bottle, just as the clock chimed ten in the morning._

_  
"Do you honestly think this is the best way to go about honouring their memory? Do you believe that Ron and Hermione would be please with your behaviour?"_

"_They are my family. Don't you think I need some closure? Don't you think they deserve justice? Don't you think they deserve respect?"_

"_Yeah Harry I do. But I also think that you should focus on your real family. You know, Me, your wife and what about your unborn child? Don't you think we deserve a husband and a father? Don't we deserve respect?" _

_Harry looked down and Ginny walked so she was standing right in front of him. _

"_Its not the same." He spoke quietly. Ginny knew she should stop, but she was furious with him. She was carrying his child who was due any day now and he still thought it was ok to go missing for days at a time._

"_You're right Harry its not the same. You're not the same." Her voice had dropped to the same volume as his own. She turned away from him. His voice increased with his next words._

"_So, have you. You don't care that you brother and sister-in-law were murdered. You're not the same girl that I married." _

_She turned on her heel and looked her husband straight in the eye._

"_DON'T YOU DARE SAY I DON'T CARE." Her voice was dangerous, she seemed almost to be hissing instead. "Just because I don't follow you around like a lost puppy and hang on your every word doesn't mean, I have changed. I care about my family more than anything else in this world. Maybe you should too. The living ones I mean not those who are dead. Those you should just get over."_

_The sound of his fist colliding with her face echoed more than it probably should have and the only reason she didn't fall to the floor was because she managed the cling on to the table. _

_She stood staring at him, her hand holding his face. She was waiting for the moment when he would gather her up in his arms and apologise repeatedly, swearing that it was an accident and that his temper got the better of him. Promising it would never happen again and that he would be a better husband now and that he will be the best father his world has ever seen. It never came. He just picked up the bottle of fire whiskey and walked into the living room. _

_Ginny stared at his retreating back, she could feel a bruise already starting to form. Protectively she wrapped her arm around her extended womb. She had to get out of this house, the Burrow wasn't an option, she really couldn't deal with her mother's questions right now. She couldn't apparate, and they lived miles from any wizarding village, not that she would want to go there anyway, she would be all over the front pages tomorrow morning. Instead she chose to walk into the muggle village. _

_Grabbing her wand, she performed a few cosmetic charms on the bruise she had recently acquired. She left the house with a slam of the door, just to alert husband that she had left. Only when she was halfway down the road did she realise that he probably didn't care._

_Ginevra walked into the bookshop, giving a nod of acknowledgement and a smile to the elderly lady behind the counter who called out a "Good morning Mrs Potter"), and headed straight toward the back of the shop where a small coffee shop was situated. She placed her order with an acne-ridden teenager boy and sat in a secluded corner, selecting a magazine to read whilst she waited for her coffee._

_She was disturbed from her reading, by a tall, blonde haired man, with surprisingly familiar grey eyes. It wasn't until he spoke that she was sure of his identity._

"_Weasley." The mocking voice drawled._

"_Actually, I go by Potter now, Malfoy. Is that my coffee? Thanks." She took the coffee from his hands, took a sip and picked up the magazine. He didn't seem to get the hint however and just stood there smirking at her. _

"_What?" She asked, irritably. She had come out here to relax,calm down and now she was being bothered by Draco Malfoy. _

"_I don't work here." Amusement tinged his voice._

_She exhaled and looked at him as he settled himself in the chair opposite her, a smirk still playing upon his lips._

"_And that bothers me why?" _

"_You took my coffee, Weasley." Draco watched as embarrassment crossed her features and her eyes went wide as she looked between Draco and the coffee cup set in front of her. She mumbled an apology and called a waiter over to order him another one. As she turned her head to scan the room for the teenager, he saw the darkened skin on her cheek._

"_Jeez Weasley did Potter hit you or something?" _

_He took her silence as an admittance, silently she cursed herself for forgetting that her charms only lasted half hour on facial bruises. He reached across the table to inspect her face. She pulled away sharply, not making eye contact. He stood and instructed her to do the same. _

"_I'm sorry, why would you need me to stand?" She questioned him with both her eyes and tone of voice._

"_Because, Ginevra after growing up with my mother being subjected to domestic abuse, I have learnt how to deal with injuries such as the one you have upon you face. I need you to stand up so I can walk you to the Knight bus and take you back to my residence, where I can perform the necessary charms and register you with the correct potions. I would apparate you but as you are quite obviously in the 'family way' I hardly think that would be appropriate." _

"_I'm not a victim of domestic violence." She protested._

_He scoffed at her "Obviously." _

_She watched him for a few moments before grabbing her handbag and following him out mumbling about how she never got her damn coffee._

_End flashback._

"Who would have thought Ginevra _**Weasley**_ would end up running to Draco **_Malfoy_** every time her husband became too much for her to handle?" Ginny chuckled, and snuggled into Draco chest, forcing to lean against the arm rest of the sofa. "Who would have thought Harry Potter would end up being an abusive husband?" she added quietly.

Draco dropped a soft kiss to her forehead, wrapping his arms around her. "Not me, Ginevra. Not me."

**A/N: **_Wow-this is the longest chapter I had ever submitted. I wrote this in place of my English coursework, which is due in on Tuesday. whoops! But now onto the actual _

**A/N: **_Quick question if you live in good ol' England like me. Who else has noticed all the coffee shops in the back of bookstores at the moment??? Also for all those who weren't sure a handbag is know as a purse I believe across the pond._

_I may leave this as the final chapter. I would like your opinion on that matter as always and any feedback you have on this chapter. Domestic Abuse is a serious issue and I hope I have handled it sensitively enough. _

_Reviews welcome-in fact they are strongly encouraged :)_


	3. Fights

**Disclaimer:**

Well unfortunately, I do not own any part of this story that you recognise. However, If you don't it is completely and utterly mine.

Possibly.

* * *

They just sat together for a while, the silence only broken occasionally by the giggle of William as one of the house elves walked past and he attempted to pull at their ears, or the scream of said house elves when William achieved his aim or the noise that Matthew made when he crashed the toy broomsticks together. This was their family. This is where she and her boys were happy. It was perfect.

* * *

When Ginny returned back to Harry's house two days later, she found him sitting at the kitchen table. A glass of fire whiskey in his hands, two empty bottles and a third with only half the contents remaining in front of him. He didn't even turn around to address her. 

"You're having an affair." It was a statement. He downed the glass of fire whiskey and poured himself another. She glanced at her sons, biting her bottom lip, she returned her gaze to Harry's hunched back.

"Matthew, take William upstairs and play broomsticks with him please." Matthew looked at his mother, "But Mum.."

"Matthew, I said upstairs. Please." Matthew looked at his mum again, nodded and left the room, taking William by the hand.

Ginny removed her coat and placed the overnight bag on the floor. She walked over to the cabinet and took a glass out, then filling it with water from the sink.

When she spoke it was just to fill the awkward silence. " I much prefer the water from the tap rather from my wand. It tastes so much better."

"You didn't answer my question, Ginny."

"You didn't ask me a question and don't call me Ginny. I'm a grown woman, not a child with pet names." She took a sip from her glass and placed it down on the drainage board.

"Ok, _Ginevra. _Are you having an affair?" For the first time since she entered the room she looked at him. She smirked. Something she had learnt from Draco and spoke very deliberately .

"No"

"Bull." he looked up from his whiskey glass at his words.

"I'm not having an affair, Harry. Because to be engaging in an affair would require me to be involved in an active relationship with you."

"Sorry have you forgotten me, you know the man you married?"

"So what now I'm meant to remember you after you have conveniently forgotten me all these years?"

"I've never had an affair!" He shouted at her.

Ginny stormed towards the table and leant forward resting her weight on to it.

"One night stands count, Harry." Her voice was little more than a growl. Harry merely snorted and rose from his chair, at this she sat down.

"So who is the man in the photograph in the hall, posing with **_my_** family?" Harry paced the length of the kitchen.

"Its looks rather like you Harry."

"I'm perfectly aware that it looks like me. What I'm not sure of is who it? Who is it Ginny, who used a glamour charm so they looked exactly like me?" He raised his voice and spoke with a tone that was laced with anger.

Ginny just looked down at the folded hand in her lap. The confidence she had at the start of the conversation, the effects of adrenaline worn off.

"Tell me Gin, Is that the same man who fathered that bastard son of yours? Who the man who has been screwing **_my_** wife for the past nine years? TELL ME GINEVRA WHO IS IT??" He screamed into her ear. She flinched but didn't remove her eyes from her hands.

He grabbed one of the empty bottles and threw it against the wall. Still, Ginny stared down at her hands, Harry grasped at her red hair pulling it back until she was eye level with him. She started whimpering.

"Harry you're hurting me. Let go. Harry please let go."

"Not until you admit you're sleeping with Malfoy." he held his face as close to hers as physically possible without actually touching her. His breath smelt strongly of Fire whiskey, she was guessing that he had drank the whole contents of the empty bottles. She nodded, tears still in her eyes. He pushed her head forward so fast she hit it against the table. She cried out even more.

He turned to look at her and he laughed.

"You knew the whole time." her meek voice trembled.

He laughed again, downing another glass of fire whiskey.

"Of course I knew Ginny."

"How?"

"I went to the Department of Education at the Ministry, to check if William was on the top of the list for Hogwarts. Guess who was marked as the father?"

She dropped her head. "He was with me went I went into labour. He took me to St Mungo's. He was in shock when he told them he was the father, he didn't realise they would put his name on the birth certificate."

"You're lying to me Gin."

"No. I promise you Harry, you are William's biological father." she whimpered.

"What about Matthew?" She dropped her eyes back down to her lap.

He punched her then. She didn't even cry when she felt the cheek bone crack. In fact she laughed. "You did it again. Don't you realise that the first time you hit me was when I first went to him?" He hit her again harder this time. This time she fell to the floor, she bit through her lip in an attempt not to scream out. He looked at her.

"Leave me then, Ginevra." He placed a well aimed kick to her abdomen, took a swig of fire whiskey and left the house, slamming the front door in his wake.

She picked herself up off the floor and sat back in the chair she had previously occupied and started sobbing. She cried for her sons, for herself and for Harry. She knew this wasn't how life was meant to be this wasn't her happy ending. This wasn't the end of the story for her. A victim of domestic abuse wasn't her life long dream.

She wiped away her tears with the back of her hands and stood. Taking a sharp intake of breath at the pain coming from her ribs. Slowly, she made her way over to the fireplace. Throwing the powder in, she called out the destination and allowed her self to be engulfed by the flames.

The force of the floo, threw her on to the floor at the other end. She screamed in pain. She couldn't breathe properly and was struggling to stand. When she finally stood and made her way into the living room.

He stood in front of the window, arms clasped behind his back. Even with his back turned his looked as regal and important as he did whilst they were still at school. His white-blonde hair glistening in the sunlight. He asked the same question every time she came, and this visit was no different.

"Why don't just leave him, Ginevra?"

She stood dejectedly in front of him, waiting for him to turn around. The bruises had formed on her face, it was swollen and purple. Her cheek bone was obviously broken. She held her stomach bracing herself with the pain, the blood dripping from her lip.

"Ginevra?" his voice was filled with concern when she didn't answer the question like she usually did. He was already worried at the timing of her visit, she had never returned to him so soon after she had left before. When he did turn around he was shocked. "Oh my…. Ginevra." he took two strong strides and stood in front of her. She simply collapsed into his arms, shaking with tears. He smoothed down her hair, comforting her.

He moved them over to the sofa, resting her against his chest, just allowing her to cry. He called a house elf over, requesting it to go back to the place she lived some nights and collect his sons and their things.

He was looking after them now.

There was no way he would ever let her go back to Potter.

They were his family.

* * *

****

A/N: Once again I hope I have handled domestic abuse with sensitivity. I'm not to keen on the ending so, there will probably be one more chapter to follow.

Please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
